Rejected Flame
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Jacob had always been a weird little kid, but his world is turned upside-down when he meets a strange young man who saves him from himself after his mother dies. With a sarcastic, swearing, violent, but ultimately caring mentor, Jacob enters a world where he learns to fight with his dying will, all the while finding friends who accept him for him. AU, Slight OOC Characters, Slash!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning Part 1

**Hi, Mmmg here. I started writing this story some time ago and finally decided - after much debating with myself - to post it. Before we start, I just want to get a few things across about the story and the author/me.**

1\. I'm honestly not a fan of _Twilight_. I don't like reading stories where romance is the main genre, and when Twilight came out I thought - _Dammit! I'm gonna hate it! -_ However, I didn't want to dislike _Twilight_ without actually reading or knowing about it, so I read _all_ the books and saw _all_ the movies - mostly I just made sarcastic comments in the background when I did.

2\. I never really cared for Bella, Edward, or their relationship - especially in the movie - but I did like Jacob's character (to me, he was interesting and a nice guy) as well as some of the other minor characters like Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Leah, Seth, Angela, e.t.c.

3\. I always thought there was never enough depth given to Jacob's character in the story. We never know or are not given enough information about his hopes and dreams, what he was like as a child, his favorite things, his past, e.t.c. Because of this, whenever I thought about his character I added things to his background that I thought would be interesting or based off facts already given. As a result, he'll be a slightly out of character. Moreover, some of the characters will be kind of **OOC**.

4\. They're going to be **a lot** swear words in this story due to the characters and their behavior.

5\. There will be **homosexual** and **polygamy** relationships, which Jacob will be in. It won't show up until a good couple chapters in - it's kind of a slow-burn - but it will be here, though it will most likely be a side-note. If you are uncomfortable with that, then please leave. You have been warned.

6\. This story is an AU and kind of a crossover between Twilight and Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR). KHR is a manga/anime about a teenager named Tsuna who gets a hitman tutor who trains him to be the boss of mafia family. It's really interesting and funny and I recommend reading/watching it because it's an amazing story. **However, you don't need to read or know the story to understand what's going on in _this_ fanfic**. I'm using the characters and elements from the story in my fanfic, but none of the events or plot from KHR. This fanfic actually takes place years after the story, and **any elements that I borrow from KHR, I will explain inside my story**. So, don't worry about not knowing unfamiliar terms. **But, if I haven't explained something yet, then it most likely means that I don't want the readers (you all) to know yet due to future events in the fanfic.**

 **I'm really sorry about the massive note I've put here, but I don't want to people to be confused, think they can't read this because they haven't seen KHR, or waste time reading something they know they won't be interested in.**

 **Whew! *Wipes sweat off* I think I've got everything. Now, let's get on with the story!**

-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or KHR, they belong to their respective creators - Stephanie Meyer and Akira Amano.**

 **Note for the chapter : "Xanxus" is pronounced ' _Z_ an- _z_ us' (Just replace the X's with Z's).**

* * *

Jacob had always been a happy child. He almost never frowned, and a smile could always be found on his face. As his mother liked to say – his smiles could light up the world. It didn't matter that people found him weird or that sometimes they didn't like to stay in the room with him too long because he had eyes that looked into your very soul – _their deep brown color too intense and unnerving, like you were being torn open for all the world to see._ Didn't matter that people would sometimes whisper about the boy who knew too much, understood too much. He was happy as long as his family was happy – as long as his _mother_ was happy.

His mother who gave him sweet kisses and hugs. Who never minded that Jacob always knew just a tad bit too much. Who loved him and accepted him no matter what.

She was the light of his life, the center. She grounded him whenever Jacob felt like he was slowly floating away – _far, far away where no one would be able to reach him_.

And then one day that light had gone out.

The day she had died, Jacob had woken up with a headache. It was terrible, like a jack-hammer hitting the front of his skull. Something in him screamed that today wasn't going to be a good day. It had gotten worse when his mother had entered his room to check up on him, because Jacob hadn't answered when she called him, and he always answered. She had pressed a soft hand to his forehead before announcing that he had a fever. And Jacob knew right then and there that his mother was in danger. She had gotten up from the side of his bed, getting ready to head to the store to buy some medicine because they had run out. Jacob had leaped up to try to stop her. He begged and pleaded for her not to go, that he was fine, that he didn't need any medicine. To please, _please don't leave him alone_ , but his cries fell on deaf ears. And in utter horror, he watched as his mother walked out the door.

She never made it back.

Sarah – his mother – had died in a car crash. She had died before an ambulance could even reach her.

Jacob knew because he had felt it. He had felt her light flicker out in the pit of his chest, like someone had taken hold of his heart and squeezed. It felt like a punch to the gut.

Jacob had heard when his father had gotten the call. His father had rushed him and his sisters to the hospital where they were holding her. He had been there when the doctor had pulled his father aside to break the news of his wife not surviving surgery. Instead Jacob had snuck past them to see his mother because he had to see her – he had to see that she was truly gone. He followed his instincts, letting his gut lead him until he stopped short of a room. Hesitantly, he pushed it ajar and peaked inside.

A horrified whimper escaped when he saw his dead mother on the operating table. Her skin was pale, and she was hooked up to a multitude of machines. There were lacerations and bruises all over body.

God! She had been mutilated!

Jacob ran away from the scene, tears pouring out of his eyes and his breath coming in short pants. He burst into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind him before vomiting the breakfast he had eaten this morning.

His mother was gone, and it was all his fault.

Nothing was the same after that. It was like someone had taken a piece of them all. It was like a light had gone out in the house and no one knew how to turn it on. Rebecca and Rachel had stepped up, trying to fill the void their mother had left but Sarah's shoes were too big to fill. However, they tried, and Jacob was thankful for that, latching onto them as a result. He followed them practically everywhere, making sure to keep an eye on them in case anything was to happen. He knew it annoyed them, but he couldn't help it. He had to make sure he didn't make the same mistake twice!

But even as Jacob did so, there was still the aching void his mother had left behind, like a limb that had been heartlessly chopped off. It hurt . . . _it hurt, it hurt, it hurt!_ And every day Jacob wished for the pain deep inside his heart to stop!

And one night it did. Curled in a ball in the corner of his room, silent tears leaked out of his eyes. He felt the airy warmth in his heart get lighter and lighter until he felt like air. He uncurled his limbs, his body aching from holding the unnatural position for too long.

His whole body felt light . . . too light, like he was floating so far away~ Except this time he didn't fight it. Instead, he let the sensation take him and suddenly Jacob couldn't really feel anything anymore. But that was okay, Jacob thought to himself, at least he didn't hurt anymore.

-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}

"Fucking hell." Xanxus muttered in annoyance as he ripped through the empty streets on his motorcycle. He had to remind himself yet again that he was here in this backwatered ass of a town for a reason – even if he didn't know what that reason was.

He was supposed to be vacationing in some fancy-ass resort because though he loathed to admit it, even he needed a break from his loud-as-hell subordinates. He was choosing from his regular list of places to go when his intuition began acting up of all things. It screamed at him, nearly drowning him in sea of anxiety and nerves before Xanxus pulled out a map. His sharp crimson eyes landed on the country in the corner before zeroing in on a state – Washington, United States. His intuition flared up in response and it wasn't a day later before Xanxus was booking a flight to the state.

He hadn't bothered telling anyone exactly where he was going – because fuck that shit, he was the boss of the fucking Varia. He went wherever the fuck he wanted to go. So, if he was driving towards the nearby beach – to hell what anyone else thought. Even from this distance on the edge of the road, Xanxus could make out the jagged cliffs that the seawater kept slapping against. It was from there that Xanxus saw a tiny speck walking towards the edge of the cliff. Curious, he came to a slow stop to inspect the sight. There was something off about how that person was walking. It was almost as if they didn't intend to stop. A vicious, amused grin made its way across his face before Xanxus kick started up his motorcycle and continued driving.

Halfway there, he had headed off the main road and into the forest. He was glad he had forced Giannini to build him a better motorcycle. Though it was still a shitty cycle, at least it was less shitty than before. A regular motorcycle would have already blown a tire by now with the way he was driving through the woods. He tossed his ride to the side, not caring that he heard something brake off. After all, he could just force that dumb-ass mechanic, Giannini, to make him another one.

He followed the scent of salty sea water, all the while cursing up a quiet storm about how messing up his boots in the muddy terrain. Dammit, whoever or whatever had drawn his intuition out here was going to fucking pay.

When he did come to the jagged cliff, he realized that he did in fact see a person except something seemed off about them. They seemed too short, their limbs to tiny to be a full-grown adult. It was just a child though he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. The child was still walking, taking one slow step at a time. It's like they didn't seem to notice they were slowly walking to their doom. Then they looked up to the sky and Xanxus felt it – the tiny flicker of a flame. And not just any flame, but the rarest flame of all – a sky flame. But it felt wrong – off somehow – like the tiny child was drowning in its effect. But before he could think any further, the child – who was already at the edge of the cliff – was about to step off.

"Oi, brat. You really going to jump?"

* * *

All day Jacob had been feeling light-headed – or at least more than usual. His family had been worried about him for a while. Lately, he had been air-headed and quiet, his voice barely ever above whisper. But most of all were his eyes. His brown eyes that used to be so full of life and joy, were now a dull, pale brown that barely held any life in them. It scared his family, how lifeless their Jacob had become, how sometimes he would have these far away looks that made it seem as if he was going to fade away any minute.

Jacob settled down on the couch watching as his sisters tittered back and forth as they prepared dinner. He had gotten back from school a while ago and ever since he had been staring out the window and into the sky for a while now. His sisters had been trying to get his attention for a while, but Jacob couldn't really hear them. It was like they were all in the background and right now he was trying to tune in to a different station.

Something had been calling out to him and so far, Jacob had been doing a good job of ignoring it, but it was like a fly buzzing by his ear, pestering and pestering until finally Jacob gave in.

So, he left the house murmuring quietly something about getting some air. But as soon as he closed the door, he let his intuition guide his footsteps. All the while he looked up to the sky – the clear blue sky that was looking more home-like by the second. And then Jacob realized what he was being told, he was going to be one with the sky. An airy misty smile made its way across the face at the thought. So, he continued walking and walking, not even noticing where he was going. And he could feel it, how every step was getting him closer and closer to flying far, far away. How he was getting lighter and lighter by the second.

Just one more step more . . .

 _"Oi, brat. You really going to jump?"_

Jacob turned around when he heard a voice behind him, low and smooth. A young man was leaning against a tree, looking bored out of his mind, but his eyes – his crimson eyes – told a different story. It was like they were staring into his very soul. It reminded Jacob of his own, or at least how they used to be.

Jacob let out a ghost of a smile.

"I feel too light to stay on the ground." Jacob explain in a soft airy voice. "It's like I'm floating away, so now I am." He heard the man scoff but staring into the boiling crimson eyes, Jacob knew he understood.

"You're a fucking fool." He said. "You're not floating, you're _falling_. All you're reaching for is a sky that's not there." And Jacob snapped up to look at him, for once actually seeing. And then he felt it, the grounding beautiful heat that the man was emitting. Like someone had casted a life-preserver into the sea of endless sky that he was drowning in. For once, he could see the world clearly again. He could feel the rocky dirt terrain on the bottom of his feet and smell the sea water slapping against the cliff that he was standing on.

The child took a step back then another before walking closer to the man against the tree. He looked up at the man, the strange man with crimson eyes, who had warm flames that made him feel more whole.

"Thank you." Jacob said whole heartedly because he didn't know how the man did it or why, but the young man had saved him. The man scoffed again.

"Fucking brat." He muttered, walking away.

Jacob debated on if to follow this man or not but something in him told Jacob that there was something more to the strange man that meets the eyes, but oddly enough Jacob felt safe around him. So, he followed the man, who had said nothing at all at this point, until he saw a motorcycle up ahead. The man climbed on, revving up the bike, all the while Jacob stared awkwardly. He let out a grunt when the helmet the man had thrown at him, hit him in the gut, but didn't say anything as he strapped it on and hopped on behind him.

Xanxus had shocked even himself when he opened his mouth to talk to the boy. He hadn't expected to intervene, but his intuition had spoken for him, forcing him to open his mouth and speak words he hadn't meant to. However, when he saw those dead eyes and heard the soft-spoken voice reply him, he couldn't turn away. It was like a spell had been cast upon him, and it was then Xanxus had felt the dull flames the child was emitting. Except, something was off – the flames – they didn't feel right.

So, as he drove down the empty dark road, he couldn't say that he felt regret about intervening. After all, he was Xanxus – the boss of the fucking Varia.

* * *

Xanxus' motorcycle came to a stop as it pulled into the parking lot of a rather seedy looking bar. Jacob climbed off the bike with young man, handing his helmet over. He watched as the man headed over to the door, before hesitantly following him to the door. Before they had entered, Jacob tugged on the man's leather sleeve, gaining his attention.

"Um, I don't think I'm old enough to be here." Jacob muttered, looking up at the scarred man.

"Fuck that shit." The man answered, and Jacob took it as permission to enter the building.

Just like Jacob had expected the building was just as seedy looking as it was on the outside. The wooden floor was covered in scuff marks, with the peeling paint on the walls, and the bad lighting giving the place a rather mysterious vibe to it. It didn't help that the customers – who were mostly burly men – sitting around the table, had been giving them rather odd looks ever since they came in. Though Jacob didn't blame them, the young man barely looked old enough to be drinking, coupled with an elementary school kid, they made a rather odd site. Jacob could feel the tension in the air as they slipped into the stools near the bar table. It wasn't until someone had slipped into to the seat next to Jacob's companion that things went worse.

Jacob spared a glance at the man, tall, big muscles, with tattoos littering his arms. He was probably the strongest guy here, and by the look of the cruel grin on his face Jacob didn't think the man was here to do anything nice.

"You two kids seem a little lost." The man said. "A bar ain't a place for children." Xanxus spared the man a rather bored glance, before turning away.

"I don't associate with trash." He growled out, making the man next to him turn an angry shade of red. Jacob scooted a little closer to Xanxus when he saw the man began to get up.

"Now listen here you little-" Then faster than the eye could see, Xanxus grabbed hold of the man's collar and lifted him up in the air. The man's feet dangled in empty air as he struggled in Xanxus' grasp.

" _I'm not in the fucking mood_." Xanxus said, sending out a glare that made every person in the room shiver. He effortlessly threw the man aside like a rag doll, not even caring that the man had hit an empty table with a sickening _CRACK!_ Instead, he turned to the terrified bartender behind the counter. A frightening squeak escaped them when they saw Xanxus' red eyes trained on them.

"You!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Get me the most expensive whiskey you got." Xanxus demanded before turning to Jacob. His glare was still in place but less intense when he stared at Jacob. "Oi, brat, order what you want."

"Um, a cheeseburger with fries?" Jacob asked, but he didn't know if this bar served any, and Xanxus turned to the trembling man wearing a glare that said – _get it or else._ The man shuffled off to the back room, and it wasn't long before he came hurrying back with a plate holding a burger with fries and a bottle filled with alcohol. He placed the plate in front of Jacob – who gave the man a smile and thanks – before placing a shot glass in front of Xanxus. With trembling fingers, they poured the whiskey before setting the bottle down and quickly retreating.

Xanxus let out a sound of annoyance before grabbing the bottle and drinking straight from it. Jacob glanced at the man as he gulped down the drink. The child shielded his plate when out of nowhere the man spat out the drink, wearing a look like he had smelled something vile.

"What the fuck is this crap!" He snapped, and threw his whiskey filled cup against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. "This liquor tastes like shit!" The bartender, who ducked behind the counter slowly peeked out from his hiding spot.

"I-it's the best we have." And Xanxus snarled at the man, making him jump before retreating once again.

"Fuck." Xanxus grumbled. Now he was going to have to wait to get some half-decent alcohol.

Meanwhile, Jacob munched on his fries all the while watching the display in curiosity. It was becoming blatantly obvious to him that the young man who had helped him was prone to extreme violence. Even the way he continued to drink the bottle of whiskey seemed to emit fury. However, for some strange reason, Jacob didn't exactly fear the man. Though he had every reason to since the men in the bar who were twice his age feared the red-eyed man, but despite all this Jacob only felt safe in the man's presence. Moreover, was the warmth that seemed to be emitted from the man. It seemed to come off him in waves washing over Jacob and settling into his young bones. Though the man was a stranger, the warmth he seemed to carry felt awfully familiar, making Jacob want to stay by his side. It was weird and left the young boy feeling confused.

"Hey Mister?" The red-eyed man turned to Jacob, once he heard his voice. "I never got your name." Jacob commented as swallowed the last bite of his burger. Xanxus took another gulp of his bottle of whiskey.

"Xanxus, brat." He answered.

"Xanxus." Jacob repeated, trying the name on his tongue and let out a smile. "That's a nice name." Jacob commented with a smile. "My name is Jacob, but all my friends call me Jake." The man only stared at Jacob before giving a grunt.

"Whatever, brat." Xanxus spat before taking another gulp of whiskey, but his sour attitude did nothing to deter Jacob's smile. His attitude was a sharp contrast from the comforting warmth he continued to emit like a furnace. It left Jacob feeling a little drowsy and truth be told Jacob never recalled how he got back on Xanxus motorcycle. However, he did remember telling the young man his address. How Xanxus had snuck inside Jacob's room through his window and placed the boy in his bed. Despite swearing worse than any sailor and growling about how ridiculous it was to do this, Jacob couldn't help but think about how nice Xanxus' crimson red eyes looked underneath the moonlight.

* * *

 **Jacob, I pretty sure that that Billy told you never to go with strangers. ;) Kids, ignore what Jacob did. And Xanxas, that's so mean, putting your mechanic through all that trouble.**

 **If you want to know what Xanxus looks like, google : 'KHR Xanxus' and a picture of him should show up. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or KHR.**

* * *

That night Jacob dreamed of red-eyed lions. When he woke up, he immediately noticed how cold he felt compared to last night when he met Xanxus. How had Xanxus done that? Warm Jacob up from the inside out without even touching him? And why did it feel so familiar? How had the man cleared the fog from Jacob's mind like that? A deep ache settled in him almost instantly when he realized how much he wanted to feel Xanxus' warmth. He never realized how much he missed being warm, how he missed feeling alive. He wanted to feel that again – he _needed_ to feel that again. There was no way he was going to be ripped away from the warmth again when it had tantalized him last night.

Jacob got dressed, took a shower and did something he hadn't done in a long time. After his mother's death, Jacob had decided to never use his instincts again. After all, what use were they when he couldn't even save his mother. But this was an emergency. He needed to find Xanxus again. The red-eyed man was too mysterious for Jacob to be relieved with that one meeting they had. The child may not know where the man lived or where he was going, but Jacob had his gut and he was going to use it.

Thankful for it being a Saturday, Jacob slipped out of the house and headed out. He cleared his head, letting his feet take him where they led. It never bothered him that he was walking past La Push borders and into Forks, nor did he care that he was trekking down a road that people barely passed. As long as he got to his destination, then everything else was irrelevant.

So, when he saw a familiar looking motorcycle with a rather annoyed looking man leaning against it, Jacob couldn't help but break into a run.

"It took you long enough." Xanxus griped when Jacob stopped short of him. He stared the boy up and down before slowly nodding his head in approval. Jacob felt like he had passed some sort of test as Xanxus gave him the helmet he had worn yesterday.

Jacob didn't question how Xanxus knew Jacob would find him or how he knew Jacob wanted to see him again. Instead, he got on and held on tight as Xanxus started his ride up. Just like last night, Jacob didn't know where Xanxus was taking them. He watched as the trees began to reside and saw the sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks!' zoom by. It seemed that they had entered a city that was next to Forks but was bigger and livelier. Xanxus didn't stop until Jacob saw a huge building as he pulled up into the front entrance. The motorcycle died down as Xanxus came to a stop and got off with Jacob following his lead. The young man tossed his keys to the valet that was coming up to them, not even bothering to turn to his direction.

Jacob followed Xanxus inside the building, looking around in awe. The whole place looked like a white palace with crystal chandeliers, high ceilings, and white walls.

"Move it Brat." Xanxus snapped, shoving the child with his boot and Jacob snapped out of his revering. He followed Xanxus to the elevator and watched as the man pressed the top floor. Silence filled the air between them though Jacob didn't think it was a bad thing. In the few hours Jacob had been with Xanxus, the man didn't seem like someone who would waste breath talking.

The elevator let out a soft ding before opening up its metal doors. Xanxus filed out with Jacob close at his heels, marching down the hallway before slamming open a mahogany door and entering his room. The young man immediately headed towards the bar connecting to the kitchen and grabbed an expensive looking bottle of alcohol. He let out a content sigh as he took a rather big gulp of the amber liquid before coming back over – with the bottle in hand – to settle down on the couch. Jacob took it as a que to sit down, taking up the comfortable loveseat across from Xanxus. As he watched Xanxus, a thousand questions ran through his head. They bounced around his skull, trying to break free.

"Just out with it, Brat!" Xanxus snaps. "I'll answer whatever the fuck I want." And Jacob looks up at him, wondering how he knows that Jacob has a million and one questions. The child feels like it'll be wasted breath to ask that one yet, so starts out with something that he's been wondering ever since he met Xanxus.

"How do you make me feel warm again?" Jacob asks. "Every time I'm with you, I feel a little bit warmer. It's weird." Jacob states, looking at Xanxus in confusion. "It feels familiar, but I don't know why." Xanxus looks at the child, eyeing him with an intensity that leaves Jacob squirming in his seat.

"Why do you always try to fly away?" Xanxus retorted and Jacob looks up at him in shock. How did he know that? Jacob never once mentioned his weightlessness to anyone, so how did he know? "Well, Brat?" And Jacob realizes that Xanxus is expecting an actual answer.

"My mother." Jacob answered. "She died because I couldn't protect her." And Jacob doesn't know why but he tells Xanxus of how he always knew things he wasn't supposed to know. How he could react to things happening before they did. That he sometimes got these feelings that helped him predict things. About how much he loved his mother, who was the one person who understood him entirely, and loved every bit of him. How she had grounded him. How one morning he had felt horribly off and realized that it had to do with his mother. How he had begged and pleaded for her not to step out of the house, but she did and now she's dead because of him. How he had broken his family because of this and how he had stopped using his power because what good where they if he couldn't even protect the people that he loved. How everyday he lived, every breath he took, was like agony. How he felt that a piece of himself had died that night and couldn't stand it any longer and decided that it was better if he floated away where he couldn't feel anything anymore.

And by the time he was done, he had tears pooling in his eyes and his breath was coming in short burst. But he wouldn't cry, he was done with crying, all he needed to do now was just calm down and float. Just float away to where nothing could hurt him –

"Brat." And Jacob was suddenly yanked back into reality by an onslaught of warmth coming from Xanxus. It calmed him down, and Jacob slowly uncurled himself from the ball his body had made. He stared up at Xanxus who had his crimson red eyes trained on him. They were softer than before, like he understood the pain Jacob had gone through – was still going through.

"Listen Brat, that wasn't your fault. People fucking die all the damn time." Xanxus began and when he saw Jacob begin to protest, he leveled the child with a withering glare. "Some deaths can be avoided, yes, but in this case, you wouldn't have been able to do shit. You warned your mother, and she didn't listen. That is not on you." He told the boy.

"But I knew and I-"

"Fuck that shit!" Xanxus snapped. "You're a weak as fuck toddler! You couldn't have done shit!" And Jacob shut his yap. "It's still gonna hurt like a bitch though, like your fucking heart's been carved out with a broken bottle, but you have your dad and you sisters, who are gonna fucking need you when times get tough. So, are you gonna cry there like a bitch or are you gonna get stronger so this fucking shit doesn't happen again?!" Jacob stared up at him in utter shock. On one hand, Jacob felt responsible for what happened to his mother, however, a small voice in the back of his head whispered that what Xanxus said was right. Jacob was just a child while his mother was a grown adult. What could he have possibly done to stop her? Not only that but his father, and sisters still needed him. They couldn't lose him too when they had already lost another. Xanxus was right. Jacob needed to be stronger, but . . . He glanced down at his tiny, soft hands, wondering if they would ever be able to do what Xanxus did in the bar the other day.

"I want to get stronger." Jacob said. "I really do but . . . how?" He looked up at Xanxus, looking more lost than anything.

"Fucking, shitty Brat." Xanxus muttered, wearing a grin on his face. "I'll tell you the fuck how."

And it was on that day in that very hotel room, Jacob discovered something called Dying Will Flames. A very old and powerful technique used by people who had the strongest of wills. The seven Dying Will Flames – Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud – each with their own attributes and advantages. And what Jacob had been feeling the entire time was Xanxus' sky flames radiating off his body. The child watched in muted awe as the young man summoned a small orange flame. It flicked on the surface of his ring, enticing Jacob.

"Teach me." Jacob demanded, his eyes never turning away from the small flame and he didn't even have to look up to see the smirk curling across Xanxus face.

* * *

 **Just to let you all know, the next couple of chapters I'll be going through Jacob's childhood. I won't catch up to the events of _Twilight_ until a good three or four chapters in . . . probably (could be more).**


End file.
